Josh
Joshua "Josh" Washington is one of the eight main characters and one of the two main antagonists in Until Dawn. He is the older brother of Hannah and Beth Washington. After his sisters disappeared, he invites his friends back to his family lodge a year later in an attempt to forget what happened to his sisters. He is voiced by actor Rami Malek. Appearance Josh has short chocolate-brown hair, much like his sisters Hannah and Beth, and wears a dark brown shirt underneath a flat-collared grey and white plaid-styled unbuttoned shirt. Personality Josh is described as thoughtful, loving and complex. Josh's interactions with the other survivors tend to be humorous. He cares for his friends, acts as a brotherly figure to Chris, and likes to make sure everyone has a good time. He shows affection towards Sam. His dreams of following his father's footsteps in becoming a film producer makes him very knowledgeable about special effects and movie props. He constantly uses phrases and words from movies. He struggles to come to terms with his sisters' disappearances. The event triggered depression which became more and more severe throughout the year between the prologue and the main game. Shortly before the main game begins, he stops taking his meds, causing mental instability and hallucinations, driving him to violently prank his friends as revenge. Until Dawn Biography Josh is the first child of movie mogul Bob Washington and his wife, Melinda. He along with his family would frequently travel to the family lodge located on Blackwood Mountain during the Summer and Winter seasons. As he got older, his father became too busy to hang out with him, which brought him and his sisters closer together. At age eleven, he was referred to a psychiatrist by his school due to an incident. From then on, he began to take antidepressants. Nine years later, after the disappearance of his sisters, his depression became much worse, to the point that his psychiatrists recommended ECT. Instead, he began taking stronger antidepressants (which he later stopped taking, causing him to suffer withdrawal). Involvement [[One Year Ago|'One Year Ago']] Josh, along with his sisters, invited all of their closest friends to the mountain for a weekend of fun. As the events got underway, Josh along with Chris, passed out from drinking. Due to this he was unaware of the impending prank on Hannah and was ultimately unable to intervene. Chapter 1 Sam, being on a bus, is listening to a radio report of Hannah and Beth, who were still confirmed missing. After the broadcast, Josh is seen recording a video. He welcomes all his friends back to the 'annual Blackwood winter getaway', and says he wants to spend some quality moments with each and every one of his friends for the sake of his sisters. [[Chapter 2|'Chapter 2']] A year later after his sisters’ disappearances, Josh returns to the lodge and is happy to see that everyone else had decided to return as well. Delighted to see his friend Chris, they discover the door’s lock is frozen, and he helps Chris to get inside the basement in order find a deodorant to unfreeze the lock. After everyone enters the lodge, Josh diffuses a catfight between Emily and Jessica. For the sake of stopping the fight, he advices Mike and Jessica to find the guest cabin, while Matt and Emily go out to search for Emily’s lost bag. He then tells Chris to find a spirit board, and descends with Sam down to the basement to turn on the hot water boiler for her to take a bath. Here Chris, dressed in an old robe and a mask, jumps out on them. Josh later compliments Chris on his prank and playfully teases Sam for being scared. [[Chapter 3|'Chapter 3']] Later on, Josh, along with Chris and Ashley, plays with a Ouija board, which ends up contacting the departed spirit of one of his sisters. Visibly startled and confused, Josh storms off believing it was a trick done by Chris and Ashley. They go to check up on him, and hear him screaming from the kitchen. Being separated, Chris eventually finds Ashley unconscious on the floor, while afterwards getting knocked out by The Psycho. [[Chapter 4|'Chapter 4']] Chris tracks him and Ashley down to the shed, and finds that The Psycho tied them up to an apparatus containing a large horizontal saw that will kill one of them at Chris's hand. The apparatus is rigged to kill Josh regardless and he screams as he is gruesomely bisected while Chris and Ashley watch in horror. [[Chapter 7|'Chapter 7']] Later in the story, Josh reveals himself to be The Psycho in front of a shocked Sam, Chris, Ashley, and Mike. Here he concludes that his horror escapade was a way of getting revenge on his friends after last years prank on his sisters. After revealing his plan, which was to prank them on camera and release the footage on the internet - making them viral stars, he is knocked unconscious by Mike who believes he killed Jessica. He is lead back to the shed by Chris and Mike while displaying signs of instability, such as provoking to the two based on their past choices. He is tied to a pole in the shed and Mike stays with him watching him babble various movie quotes while Chris returns to the lodge. Soon Mike does the same, leaving him alone in the shed. 'Chapter 8' After The Stranger informs the group about the Wendigo, Mike tells them he left Josh alone in the shed. It becomes clear Chris still considers Josh a friend, as he claims he is letting him down and is, regardless of Ashley's attempts, convinced to get him back. When The Stranger and Chris arrive at the shed, Josh is nowhere to be seen. Later on, it is revealed Wendigo Hannah dragged him away. 'Chapter 10' Josh was dragged across the mountain and dropped into the mines where he awakens. His fear of being alone combined with violent hallucinations cause him to have a complete nervous and mental breakdown. It becomes clear his 'sessions' with Dr. Hill were hallucinations, formed out of actual former sessions he had. Sam and Mike rescue him by following his screams and find him in a catatonic state before Mike snaps him out of it. Being unable to climb a rock face in his condition, he follows Mike through a room containing the bodies of the deceased and wades across an underground lake in the caverns. Mike and Josh are ambushed by Hannah who either kills him on the spot or (if the vital clues were found regarding the twins) carried away. 'Credits' Having no clue how to escape the cavernous mines, Josh is overwhelmed with hunger as the days pass. He succumbs to the Wendigo Spirit. If any survivor talk to the police about the mines, Josh is discovered by two rangers cannibalizing the head of The Stranger before turning towards them, presumably killing them. If nobody survived except Josh, the two rangers won't discover him, but he will still cannibalize The Stranger and look to the camera as screen cuts black. Possible Death *When Josh is rescued and follows Mike through the water, his head can be crushed by Hannah the Wendigo if Sam didn't discover the truth of what happened to Hannah and Beth. Relationships Beth Washington Beth is Josh's sister and is shown to have trusted Josh. The two were apparently very close, as evidenced by the pictures the player can find laying around of the three siblings together. After she discovers Mike's note to Hannah, she has the option to try to wake Josh, who passed out after drinking too much, to help her. Before her disappearance she found Josh's drunken state to be amusing. She comments "once again, you've outdone us all", implying that Josh had a drinking problem before the events of that night. Josh is shown to be very sorrowful and guilty Beth and Hannah 's death as shown in the hallucination. Hannah Washington Josh and Hannah were siblings and had a positive relationship. Beth believed that Josh would help her save Hannah from the other survivors' plan. Josh is shown to love his sister very much, as evidenced by the engraved jewelry box he gave her and his distress over learning what happened to her. Josh is shown to be very sorrowful and guilty Beth and Hannah 's death as shown in the hallucaition . Chris Josh is Chris's best friend, as clearly shown by the relationship menu. They joke around together often, and Chris can either appreciate his sense of humour or tell him to stop. Chris trusts and cares about his best friend, noting that they have been close since third grade and being one of the few to defend Josh when the others are angry. He volunteers to go try and save Josh when he's left tied up in the shed, and seems distraught to find him missing when he arrives. Mike Josh does not seem to blame Mike for the disappearances of Hannah and Beth. He still jokes around with him and Jessica, even though they and Emily were the most involved in the prank against Hannah. The duo weren't involved in his prank as he sent them to the separate cabin, giving the idea that he might have wanted to prank them later on. When he was saved in the mines by Sam and Mike and the latter got him out of his trance, it seemed he still saw Mike as a brother the way he talked to him. Sam Josh is a close friend of Sam's. Following his sisters' disappearance, he turned to her for moral support, indicating he trusts her deeply. The fact that she was not involved in the prank played on Hannah and even attempted to avert it likely played a part in this. During a quiet moment when the two are alone, he thanks her specifically for coming to the annual meet-up. Josh seems to delight in teasing Sam, or "joshing" as he likes to call it. When she mentions that she is about to take a bath, he jokingly asks whether she needs any help. Despite this, he still scares Sam along with Chris and Ashley as part of his revenge scheme, not only showing her footage of himself being sawn in half, but also chasing her around the lodge while dressed as the Psycho. Sam is later shown feeling betrayed by Josh's actions in an interview with a police officer, revealing that she thought they had a connection. Notes * Alongside Jessica and Matt, he is one of the least used characters in the game. * Josh is only playable in one chapter of the game. * One of his quotes "Godspeed, pilgrim!" is a reference to famous western actor John Wayne. * Josh's highest traits are funny, charitable and curious. * Josh's lowest traits are brave, romantic and honest. * Josh's highest relationship status is with Chris. * Josh's lowest relationship status is with Matt. Quotes Gallery File:joshDrunk.png|Josh and Chris passed out after drinking too much WashingtonFamilyPortrait.png|Chris discovers Josh, Beth, and Hannah's family portrait. Tumblr njvbf4mAnQ1tn1d6wo1 500.gif|Sam and Josh high fiving RamiMalek.PNG|Josh and Sam hear a Chris in the basement ChrisPrank.png|Sam and Josh after Chris chases them through the basement ภาพหน้าจอ 2015-08-23 17.35.57.png|Josh 's last moment before his death. BeachPhoto.png|Josh at Cape Cod with Hannah and Beth Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters